Jewelry, for example, has been displayed upon "cards" usually formed from thin sheet or cardboard stock which are thrown away when they become soiled or a different article is to be mounted thereon. Likewise, such cards may carry price marks or other information pertinent to the sale of the article which is displayed thereon. In the prior art there is disclosed metal supports with insert letters which may be snapped in place with articles of jewelry such as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,921,437 where recesses are provided in the article to be snapped in, while projections are provided on the frame to receive the same or vice versa. A similar situation exists in U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,397 both primarily of metal structure. Tongues are sometimes provided to fit into recesses in tablet directories or the like such as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,514,517.